


Starfox kids

by RoseBell



Category: Star Fox Series
Genre: F/F, F/M, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-06-30
Updated: 2019-06-30
Packaged: 2020-05-31 02:46:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,545
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19416880
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RoseBell/pseuds/RoseBell
Summary: This fanfiction takes place in a AU. The rest will be explained as you read but just know it's an AU.Fox McCloud, aged fifteen, along with his large group of friends goes through the hardships of not only being a teenager but being the song of the most famous hero in all of Lylat. He has to learn how to leave being a kid behind and begin his journey to adulthood.





	1. The reunion

**Author's Note:**

> Welcome to my new fanfiction, even though I have so many going right now and need to get them rolling, Star Fox Kids! This should be a more silly story though still have some dark themes hints why it's labeled mature. Enjoy!

_Despite what people might think, being the son of the most famous hero in the Lylat isn't always what it's cracked up to be and I'm living proof of that. In case you don't already know, my name is Fox McCloud and yes that means my father is James McCloud. My childhood was nothing but eventful and what you're about to read is the story of that childhood; sorta, kinda- mostly the last half but you'll get the picture. Welcome, to Corneria City and please pull up a seat, relax and enjoy the story._

The year was 3052 and Fox McCloud was the youthful age of fifteen. I know, being a human reader, you're used to the age of eighteen being the prime start of adulthood; not for Cornerians. Cornarians seem to age slower and believed one did not reach maturity until the age of twenty. So, the age you see may be fifteen, but inhuman years Fox was maybe thirteen in a half. Confusing, I know but it was the law here and nobody can change that.

In the eye of a normal person, Fox would seem like a normal kid but to people of the Lylat, Fox McCloud was a growing legend. Why, you may ask? Fox was the son of none other than James McCloud, hero of the Lylat System. When Fox was about ten, his father defeated Andros head on and ever since was granted Corneria's hero. What does that make him? Famous. That made James very, very famous and his kid the son of the most famous guy known in the Lylat. Since he is his son, everyone expected Fox to grow up to be just like his father or better; heck, others expect him to surpass him and Fox couldn't help but be overwhelmed with all their extreme expectations. James didn't expect any of that from his boy, but he didn't seem to see how much stress his kit was under.

Hearing the school bell ring in his ear, the young tom wasted no time shooting out of his seat and bolting out of the classroom doorway. Fox was always the bright kid, skilled, intelligent, determined, great reflexes, common sense; Fox was the kid fathers dreamt of having.

"Yo, Foxy wait up!" The sound of his friend's voice made his ears turn back and he stopped to let the avian catch up.

Falco Lambardi, best friend of Fox; Falco was cocky, arrogant, lazy, hot head, and smarter than he puts himself out to be. "Hey feathers, what's up."

"What're you doing now schools out? Nothing? Good, cuz we're all going to go wrap up Pepper's office with wrapping paper."

The sheer thought of that gave the vulpine a headache. "Falco, I'm sorry but as the only one is the group with common sense, I'm going to have to pass on that idea and hope you have fun."

A scoff left the bird and followed a chuckle. "Oh, I see what it is, Fox you're scared you'll piss off your old man for once."

The bird's teasing only aggravated the tom's fresh migraine. "No, Falco I'm just not stupid enough to destroy a general's office. I want to actually get into flight academy, thank you."

"You're the son of James, so I'm very certain you'll be forgiven in a heartbeat."

Fox let a scoff leave his lungs before turning to face the avian, both now in front of the school's exit door and the light bled between them creating a shadow across their bodies from the other direction. "Just because he's my father doesn't mean I can do whatever I please, Falco I plan on working to get to where I want to be! Not use my father's name as a crutch. Now, if you'll excuse me I need to get home." Kicking the door open, the tom stormed off outside, leaving the door to slowly close shut and leaving his azure friend behind.

Fox was just about to begin his walk home when a silver car drove up beside him and the window rolled down. "Hey, buddy need a ride?"

"Dad!?" Quickly, the tom swung the car door open and jumped in dragging his father into a hug. "You're home!"

James had been on an important, classified mission for about a month now and Fox thought he'd never come back home. "Yeah, baby I'm home. Thought I'd surprise you."

"Well, it worked." Fox let a gleeful laugh leave him before getting comfy in his seat and stretching the seat belt out and buckling it.

"So, how's my star kid been doing?" James, despite what some believe, was a great father and tried to show his kid how proud he was of him every day. Everything he did was for his kid, and he'd do it until he died if he had to.

Letting a sigh in, the young kit rested his hand on his head. "Avoiding my idiot friends; all they do is try to drag me into trouble."

Giving his kit a frown, the older fox glanced over to his son through his shades with a worrisome brow. "Oh? Well, I do appreciate you not... doing... whatever it is that they are doing to cause trouble."

"Don't ask." Fox knew that was his dad's way of trying to pry out what his friends were up to.

"Can't blame a old guy for trying." Fox heard his dad chuckle. "Anyways, I'm completely free for the next few days and that means I'm all your baby boy. So, what would you like to do this weekend? Let me know and I'll make it happen. Anything you want, just name the time and place and we will hurry over no questions asked."

Looking over at his father, the kit let a smile inch across his face at the thought of his father making some time just for him. "Well, dad it doesn't matter what it is as long as I'm with you."

A soft grin appeared on James' muzzle as he heard his kit's sweet words. "What did I ever do to deserve a kid like you? Well, for today lets just order some pizza and catch up; we can figure out what we want to go do in the morning. How's that sound?"

"Sounds perfect to me." Fox nodded and gave his father another huge smile.

The blue avian had just left the doors of his school when he noticed his father's pitch-black sports car drive up next to the sidewalk. In a hurry, he ran over and jumped into the car before looking over to his father. "Hey, dad you're home?"

"Yeah, sport I'm home." The ruby bird brought his wing over and rustled his son's head feathers.

Robin Lombardi, ace piolet of Star Fox and father of his only son Falco Lombardi. Robin met Falco's mother in high school; they made a mistake and she ended up pregnant. She didn't want the baby, so Robin agreed to keep him, and he never saw Falco's mother again. Robin raised his young bird all on his own and he never regretted a moment of it. Recently, though, Robin met a guy named Bane O'Donnell and fell in love. They married a year ago and Falco gained a younger sister and her name was Luna O'Donnell. He also gained an uncle named Bruce O'Donnell, an aunt named Sara O'Donnell, and two cousins named Max and Wolf O'Donnell.

"So, how's life been?" Robin asked as he began to drive away from the school and down the road.

"Fine, I set a kid's pants on fire yesterday; Oh man, dad you should have seen the look on my teachers face!"

"Really now!?" Falco froze when his father's voice rose in volume. "Falco why is it every time Bane and I return from missions we've found out that you've caused more havoc?"

Letting out a sigh, the blue bird sunk into his seat with crossed arms and set his scowling gaze out the window. "Why am I supposed to care what he thinks?"

Even though his father was happy, Falco couldn't help but despise Bane and made it clear every day with each shenanigan he pulled. "Falco, really, are we really going down this road again? I thought we put all this behind us before I left?"

"Dad, I just wanted to be happy to see you but here we are fighting again!" His son snapped, raising his wing in the air to express his frustration.

"I don't want to fight either, Falco but you've gotta stop pulling stunts and behave in school!"

"I know! I- I know... okay?" As they pulled up to the house, the azure avian wasted no time swinging open the car door and slamming it right behind him. Leaving his father to watch him enter the house, feeling nothing but guilty for starting a fight and for marrying the love of his life.

"I'm... sorry Falco."

The light of the sun kissed the pink fur, creating a golden glow around the rabbit as she beamed with joy and skipped down the sidewalk. Bunny Hare, daughter of Peppy Hare, was nothing but a jolly soul. The darkest of situations could be upon her and she'd still fight her fears off with a bright smile upon her face. Her fur was pink and white, and eyes as blue as sapphires. Though she took her looks from her mother, Amy Hare, she had her father's intelligence and kind heart. Making it to her home, the young hare entered the house with a giggle rising from her lungs. "Momma, I'm home!"

"Bunny, sweet heart welcome home!" Her loving mother called out as she finished her work in cleaning the living room.

"Mom, I told you I was going to clean up for you after school. You know you shouldn't be overdoing it." She scolded her mother, a frown now on her face in worry. Amy had recently fallen ill from cancer; she beat it, was perfectly free from the poison that covered her lungs, but she was still ordered to rest.

"I know doll, but I felt restless." The pink, almost a hot pink or red hare told her daughter before wrapping her fuzzy arms around her into a hug. "I'm sorry."

"it's fine mom, just please sit down and rest?"

Seeing her daughter's worried smile, the older rabbit nodded and made her way over to the couch and plopped down. Before Bunny could say another word, she heard the front door open behind her. Curious, she turned to see who it was only to find her father putting up his Star Fox coat onto the coat rack. "Daddy!"

Seeing his daughter run up and tackle him into the hug, the old hare couldn't help but chuckle. "Well hello to you to princess."

"Daddy, momma is feeling better, but she won't stop cleaning and rest!" She tattled on her mother like always.

"Oh, really?" He asked and raised an eye brow. "Well, let daddy go speak to her okay?"

Nodding, she watched her father enter the living room and join her mother on the couch. Lifting his paw, he let it brush the side of his wife's cheek before cuffing her face lovingly. "Amy, dear, would you please rest?"

Dragging her husband into a hug, Amy nodded her head and buried her face into his shoulder. "Yes dear of course."

The group of friends consisted of Fox, Falco, bunny, Luna, Slippy, Bill, Max and Wolf. Eight kids, most either related or family friends of members of the Star Fox team and just like they were famous their kids ended up as well just for being their kids. The people tended to call them just as their parents, Star Fox kids.


	2. Promises

Waking up, Fox was nothing but excited to spend a whole day with his father. James did PROMISE after all. Though, promises aren't always KEPT and Fox was about to learn this lesson the hard way. Sliding down the stair railing, the young vulpine bolted into the kitchen to see what thrilling event for the day his father had planned.

"So, what's on the agenda for today?" James' kit asked as he entered the kitchen; his ears were perked up and he could swear he saw his son's green eyes sparkle for a moment. This only made that guilty pain in his chest sting worse.

"About that," Running a paw over his own fur, James got ready to give his boy the bad news unknowing that his son already knew. Fox's expression fused from beaming with happiness and melted into a puddle of disappointment.

"You promised." Were the only words that left his son's muzzle and he was right, James did PROMISE.

"I know, Fox but I can't stop it if Pepper calls in another mission." James tried to distract himself by putting away clean dishes out of the dishwasher.

"Dad, you legit just got home and you're already leaving!?" The tone in his kit's voice sent a burning pain through James' chest. "You promised you were all mine this weekend."

"I know I Promised and I'm sorry but I've already agreed to go." Disappointing his boy was killing this old tom.

"Then why'd you take the mission?" This whole situation broke Fox into pieces; he was already fifteen and barley sees his father anymore.

Letting a sigh escape him, James stopped putting up dishes and looked over at his boy; the look on his kit's face ripped him up inside. "It's my job, Fox I can't just tell Pepper no."

"Dad, I'm not going to be a kid forever. You keep picking work over me, dad that's on you not me."

Before his crushed father could respond to that, Fox had already grabbed his jacket and stormed out the door. Despite wanting to fix it, James knew better than to chase after him when he was like this.

"Falco, I am so through with you not caring about your school work!" The red avian screamed at his son.

"You really don't think i'm trying? I am, dad I just really suck at math." it's not like Falco was lying, but he knew his father wasn't going to listen. It was his own fault for breaking that trust between them so many times.

"Enough, Falco start studying." With that, he sighed the report card, put it on his kid's shelf and slammed the door.

Following, Falco noticed his father packing despite just getting home the day before. "Don't tell me you are both leaving again?"

"Yes." His father replied as Bane, his new step father came into the living room as well with his own bag. "We were called into another mission."

Luna, Falco's new step sister was important to him; she had been going through some personal issues and the fact her father and Falco's father kept leaving them alone was getting to her. It was pissing him off. "You two can't just leave like you don't have kids!"

"We know we have kids!" Robin shot back. "What does us going on a mission have to do with it!?"

"Normal kids don't have to deal with their parents LEAVING FOR WEEKS!" Falco always had anger issues and he got them from his father, so when they fight it can get pretty heated.

"It's our job Falco, I can't control when we leave! So please, chill the fuck out." Robin hated fighting with his son but sometimes Falco tends to snap and he wasn't going to put up with that.

"Will you two stop fighting." Bane was a rather large wolf, but despite that he was a bit of a softy. "This mission shouldn't last as long as the last."

"You said that last time!" Falco snapped. "Why should I believe you now?!"

"Would you lower your damn voice, Falco!" Just as Robin got done screaming back at Falco, Luna was spotted in the hallway. The age of 16, she was a shy and sensitive girl and couldn't stand it when they started to yell.

"Stop fighting! I can't take it anymore!" Seeing his sister snap shocked the blue bird since she'd never yelled like that before. Hell, it shocked all of them. "Just them leave, Falco we should be used to it by now anyways."

Falco noticed her tears before she slammed her room door; noticing that only mad his anger grow despite her pleas for them to stop fighting. " Dad, if you leave this time you should just stay gone."

Slamming the door behind him, the blue avian stomped his way outside and he was taken aback by the fact he ran into Fox. "Let me guess, fight with your old man?"

Stopping to see Falco, the tom's ears fell before he replied. "How'd you know?"

"Because, just got into a fight with my folks. I know James promised you some father son time, but due to the fact my fight with my dad was about him leaving on a mission it wont take a rocket scientist to know your dad gave you the same news. I'm sure he canceled the plans." As they made their way into a dark alleyway, Falco lit a cigarette and leaned onto the brick wall behind him. "I'm right aren't I?"

"Spot on." Refusing Falco's offer for a smoke, the tom buried his paws into the pockets of his jacket. "He promised and... he just got back... why- why would he just up and leave again?"

Noticing a few tears in the vulpine's eyes, Falco blew smoke from his beak and thought of comforting words he could say. "Fox, you've got the best parent out of all of us. If he's leaving it has to be a good reason."

"Don't defend him." his voice was shallow and you could hear the disappointment beneath his breath. This really did hurt Fox.

"You're really upset about this, aren't ya?" Falco spoke with a soft voice unlike he normally does. "Well, if our folks seem to choose the stars over us, maybe we should just leave?"

Glancing up at his feathered friend, Fox rose a brow to the proposal. "What do you mean, leave?"

"Well, Leave; Fox, our parents and I do mean ALL of our parents seem to never be home. We are raising ourselves and I doubt they'd notice if we suddenly vanished." Taking another puff, the avian blew the smoke from his beak before tossing the cigarette onto the ground and crushing it with his boot. "We'd be happier if ya ask me."

"My dad would notice." The tom sighed and kicked his feet on the ground. "I'm mad, yes, but I know he cares. He'd notice if I vanished."

Nodding, Falco got off the wall and walked over to the tom. "You're right, but still, we should at least find something for us to do? One day they could never return."

"Don't say that, Falco."Â 

"Fox, don't you stand there and tell me I'm wrong." The bird argued back. "They have a dangerous job and one day, if they don't come back home what will we do, hu?"

Shaking his head, Fox couldn't even let the thought of that come into his head. "My dad will always come back home. He always had and always will. He's all I have, so please, don't just suddenly tell me that one day he won't come home to me because I'd rather not hear that!"

Not even wanting to continue this conversation, the tom left the ally and headed back home. Lifting him hood onto his head, Fox tried to ignore the rain that was now pouring down around him. Falco as right, yes, but he'd rather not think about it. _What if dad doesn't return?_ The kid thought to himself. _What if I end up alone? I can't lose him. Why'd he have to have such a_ _dangerous job?_

Arriving to their front door, Fox opened it and walked into only to find his father in his chair with the light off. "Dad, what's up with the light?"

Hearing his son come in, James snapped on the light and rubbed his face with his paw to remove any sign of there ever being any tears there. "Sorry, I was lost in thought. Welcome home, son."

"Dad, what's wrong?" His voice was full of concern.

"I just- Fox you're the reason I do anything and if my decisions upset you like that I- well I just can't live with myself." Letting his ears fall, suddenly the young fox felt guilt enter his chest. Fox didn't know it affect his dad this bad.

"I'm sorry I got upset, dad I know it's your job." Fox apologized, knowing he had just been dramatic.

"No, Fox you were right I did promise and I need to keep my promises. Another team, or hell even the air force could have taken that mission." James explained before wrapping his arms around his kid. "I'll see if I can call the mission off. I'm keeping this promise."

As much as the thought of his father keeping his promise excited the vulpine, Fox couldn't help but feel that guilty pain knowing his dad might have had a good reason for taking that mission.


End file.
